1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are continually being made to reduce the size of transistors used in semiconductor devices. As transistor size decreases, gate and channel lengths decrease proportionally. This, in turn, increases the scattering of charges in the channel and produces a decrease in charge mobility. Decreased charge mobility serves as an impediment to improving transistor saturation current.